FIG. 8 shows a conventional woodworking clamp, of which a movable jaw C is fixedly mounted to an end of a gauge rod D, which is movable by operating a trigger A. When the trigger A is pulled to turn about a pivot point thereof, a stop plate E provided immediately behind the trigger A is brought into an inclined position, such that a through slot B provided on the stop plate E, through which the gauge rod D is extended, also becomes inclined relative to the gauge rod D to tightly press against and thereby push the gauge rod D to move, so that the movable jaw C fixedly mounted on the gauge rod D is moved to a desired position. The above-structured conventional woodworking clamp is disadvantageous for use because a user must exert efforts to pull the trigger A with fingers so that the shift plate E can be inclined for the through slot B to frictionally contact with and push the gauge rod D to move, and the user's fingers would become sore and uncomfortable after continuously operating the trigger A several times.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved quick clamp to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional woodworking clamp.